Wireless networks, based on infra-red or radio technology, are well known and are described in the following documents:
Wireless Access and the Local Telephone Network (Telecommunications Library), George Calhoun; PA1 Network Remote Access and Mobile Computing: Implementing Effective Remote Access to Networks and E-mail (LAN networking library), Melanie McMullen; PA1 PCMCIA Handbook: Exploiting the Mobile Computing Network, book and disk, Dana L. Beatty, Steve Kipsisz; PA1 Mobile Data Communications Systems (The Artech House Mobile Communications), Peter Wong, David Britland; PA1 The Wireless Data Handbook, James, F. Derose; PA1 Wireless Data Networking, (Telecommunications Library), Nathan J. Muller, Linda Lee Tyke; PA1 Wireless Information Networks; Architecture, Resource Management and Mobile Data, (Kluwer international series in engineering and computer sciences, Jack M. Holtzman; and Data Over Radio, Varrell PA1 access point's ID including the access point's frequency table ID and a time-stamped entry of the access point's frequency table, access point's quality of service, time-stamped, and access point's radio signal strength intensity(RSSI) level, time-stamped.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.